Landing pad
A landing pad or landing platform was a platform on a space station or planetary installation capable of supporting small spacecraft. In the mid-22nd century, Rigel X had a landing pad just big enough for small auxiliary craft. In 2151, from landed there. ( ) Later that year, Enterprise visited the Vulcan monastery at P'Jem, which also possessed a landing pad, just large enough for Shuttlepod 1 to land on. The landing pad was connected to the monastery by a . ( ) As of 2152, the moon of Pernaia Prime had a large landing pad, capable of holding up to seven small craft. ( ) In 2286, the was parked on a landing pad on . ( ) }} The Cardassian-built space stations, Deep Space 9 and Empok Nor had six landing pads, though when they abandoned the latter, they sealed them. On Deep Space 9, Starfleet housed the station's complement of runabouts there ( et al) though they were also capable of accomodating both Ferengi and Romulan shuttlecraft. ( ) In 2369, Major Kira Nerys returned from kidnapping Doctor Surmak Ren and requested docking procedures for landing pad 7. ( ) The same year the runabout docked at landing pad 7. Lieutenant Dax and Ensign Pauley returned from a routine mission in the Gamma Quadrant and needed help to get off the runabout because of a power loss of unknown origin. ( ) Before the Federation outpost on Bersallis III was destroyed by fire storms, it had a landing pad. This pad's location was labeled on a schematic of the outpost. ( ) Soon after, Lieutenant Jadzia Dax and Chief Miles O'Brien launched a runabout from Runabout Pad C when they went to rescue Commander Benjamin Sisko, Major Kira Nerys, Doctor Julian Bashir, and Kai Opaka from the Gamma Quadrant. ( ) , Major Kira ordered two security officers to runabout pad three to accompany her to the Bajoran moon Jerrado and remove Mullibok, Baltrim, and Keena by force.}} Later the same year, Neela killed Ensign Aquino when he her attempting to set up an escape route prior to her assassination attempt on Vedek Bareil Antos. She made it look like she was going to use Pad A, when instead she meant to use Pad C. Runabout Pad C was located on level three. ( ) In 2370, Commander Sisko ordered a security team to meet with him on Runabout Pad C to rescue Major Kira from "The Circle" in the Perikian Peninsula on Bajor. ( ) Later the same year during a plasma disruption that forced the evacuation of DS9, the was at Landing Pad Three in case the skeleton crew had to leave in a hurry. ( ) During the Maquis incident of 2370, Commander Sisko informed Odo and Doctor Bashir to meet him on Landing Pad C, to go on the search for Gul Dukat. ( ) The runabout Orinoco was clear to land at landing pad three upon its return to Deep Space 9 in 2372. ( ) In 2373, Lieutenant was assigned to patrol duty near Runabout Pad E as Deep Space 9 prepared for an attack by the Dominion. ( ) Around the same time, a Maquis base on Athos IV was equipped with one landing pad, large enough to accommodate a Danube-class runabout. ( ) Category:Station sections